Automatic transmissions include meshing gearing elements which can be lubricated with oil referred to as automatic transmission fluid, or ATF. During sustained vehicle operation the temperature of the transmission fluid may become elevated due to the friction of the meshing gearing elements and other sources. However at elevated temperatures, transmission fluid experiences effects such as oxidization, which impacts the lubricative properties of the transmission fluid.
Consequently, an automatic transmission may be provided with a heat exchanger in fluid communication with the transmission. The heat exchanger may be referred to as a transmission cooler. The transmission cooler may be an oil/air cooler or a water/oil cooler. In vehicles with water/oil coolers, the transmission cooler may be incorporated into an existing engine cooling circuit.